The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia plant, botanically known as Sanvitalia procumbens, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duesanyest’.
The new Sanvitalia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and mounding Sanvitalia plants with numerous attractive inflorescences.
The new Sanvitalia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2011 of a proprietary selection of Sanvitalia procumbens identified as code number L09-0712-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Sanvitalia procumbens identified as code number L08-0812-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sanvitalia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sanvitalia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Sanvitalia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.